


The Queens

by girlwednesday96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrowcave, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Secret kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds out about his son and felicity is pregnant. Oliver finding out about his kid could push felicity away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. untold truths

**Author's Note:**

> its a one shot. unless i get feedback ill probably add one more chapter. :)

Oliver and felicity have been living together for 2 years. Running a multimillion company by day and saving the city by night. She loved what she was doing and the people she was surrounded by, she has a family she loved them all and their love for their city and people living in it. Felicity was grabbing her things ready to leave the office to go with the team. When her phone vibrates, it’s a text from oliver

**_“Looks like it’s a slow night tonight,_ **

**_Go home I’ll be there in a couple of_ **

**_Hours have to help john with something.”_ **

**_7:30p.m_ **

She got home and she was somewhat happy that she didn’t have to go to and stay up all night and stare at a computer, she grabbed her tablet and went to the room, and she wanted to watch her show but didn’t feel like staying in the living room. She seen the date and noticed it was the 20th. It seemed odd because today was the day that she usually gets her period. She didn’t think much of it she watched a few episodes of making a murder and feel asleep she woke up feeling nausea. She ran to the restroom and she heard the front door open. Oliver rushed to the restroom.

“Are you okay felicity” he said kneeling down grabbing her hair back.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just felt nauseas, there must be a bug and must have gotten it.” She said

“Why don’t you lie down and I’ll go get us some food. I’ll be.. “She cut him off

“Oliver come lay with me for a while I didn’t see you all day today and I missed you” she said patting the space next to her.

He smiled at her with his big dorky smile and said “okay”

He cuddled her and kissed her head. He could feel her breathing on his chest and all his problems and everything stopped he was happy at that exact moment nothing else mattered.

“I’m sorry, if you get sick because I made you stay with me.” She said

“I’d be worth it”

The next morning felicity woke up to a bed without Oliver she thought he would be in the restroom or the kitchen. But it was too quite she walked to the bathroom and on the mirror she seen a note.

_“Ms.Smoak you have the day off courtesy of your boss._

_Rest hope you feel better I’ll see you later I love you”_

She walked a couple of blocks to the super market she thought she could get her cardio in, she arrived and walked through the isle grabbing bread coffee milk fruit some chocolate because she knows that Oliver wakes up in the middle of the night scavenging for snacks. She had a craving for ice cream and carrots. She thought about it and then she went further into thought and it came to her, her nausea she didn’t get her period and the strange craving. She walked to check out her groceries. She was nervous to ask the lady for a pregnancy test.

“Umm can I no, I mean may I have a umm a pregnancy test please.” she said   

“Yeah, sure which one would you like?” the cashier asked

“There’s more than one?!”

“Just take this one it give a more accurate result. Will that be all?”

“Umm no I mean yes, yes that will be all thank you”

Felicity gave the lady $40 and grabbed the bags and speed walked out of the store not caring for her change. She got home she dropped the bags at the door and pulled out the test went into the restroom.

Oliver got home he looked out of it he didn’t seem to be okay. Felicity was sitting in the kitchen staring at 2 glasses one with champagne and one with apple juice. She took a deep breath before she walked up to him at, at the exact time they both said “I need to tell you something”

Oliver told her to go first but she seen that whatever he had to say was probably as important.

“No, you could go first. “She said

He undid hid tie and sat her down and pulled a chair near her he grabbed her hands.

“Felicity, I.. I have a child”

She pulled her hands away from him and got up walked to the kitchen sink she couldn’t help it but cry. It took a while before she could say anything.

“You barley found out today?” she said still facing the sink.

“No, I found out a couple days ago..”

“So you lied to me and kept one of the biggest things from me? Oliver I don’t care that you have a child I care that you lied to me, we have a life together we are a team you don’t keep things away from your team. “

“Felicity don’t you think I deserve some time to figure out what is happing right now.” He said walking towards her.

She could feel that he was getting closer and she knew that if he hugged her she would cave in. she turned around and could see that Oliver was rising his hand.

“NO! Oliver don’t touch me! “She stepped away from him.

“You want a couple a days to figure out what is happing, fine I’ll leave” she walked towards the door and left. Oliver is still standing in the kitchen, his hand slowly falling to his side. Tears are rushing down his face.

**_3 years pass. After felicity walked out of the door she went to central city and stayed with Caitlyn she quit her job at Queen consolidated. Oliver was crushed and fell back into his hole and started to drop bodies as the arrow. He moved Samantha and his 9 year old son Connor to starling city._ **

Oliver was walking down the street with Connor who is 11 years old, they were walking to get some food. They entered the restaurant. Connor went to sit at a table. He was walking to the line when he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

“Felicity?” he said

She looked back and both of their eyes met.

“Oliver? What are you doing here? “

He didn’t answer “what. I mean how you are?”

“I’m fine, great actually.” She answered

“You how are you?” she asked

“Come. I want you to meet someone.” He said

‘Umm I can’t I have to go back home, “

“It won’t be long come on I promise.”

He took her to the table where Connor was sitting down, when she say the boy she knew who that was she didn’t see a lady with them she thought that was strange.

“Felicity this is my son Connor. Connor this is felicity”

Connor got out of his chair and shook her hand.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you “he said

He looked a lot like Oliver he had his blue eyes and his charming personality.

“It was nice to meet you to “she said smile down at him.

“Oliver I really have to go, it was nice running into you” she said.

She left out the door, the last time he let her do that he lost her

He wasn’t going to let that happen again he grabbed Connor and ran after her.

“Do you mind if we walk you home” he screams out.

She didn’t respond but her smile answered his question. After walking for 15 minutes they come to her apartment.  When they were going to say their goodbyes Connor interrupts them.

“I need to use the bathroom. Bad “he said wiggling.

“Could you wait till we get back” he says.

“He could come in and use the bathroom its fine” she says

They walk into her apartment and Oliver is looking at everything he notices a high chair and baby toys.  Felicity shows Connor to the restroom.  Caitlyn come out of a room holding a baby. Not knowing that Oliver was in the room she says “she just ate and she just finished poo p-ing, oliver what the hell are you doing here?”

“I didn’t know you had a child. Barry never mention anything.” He said

He looks at the baby girl she has bright blue eyes big cheeks and beautiful gold hair. Caitlyn doesn’t respond to him.

Felicity comes down the hall and her eyes widen when she sees Caitlyn.

“I thought you were in the park for the hour.” She said taking the baby from her.

“Yeah I was but then she pooped through her pamper and it was getting a bit too cold. Also jay called and said his parents are in town so that’s great. Felicity I’m sorry I couldn’t help more.”

Mean while Oliver is thinking to himself if that could be felicity’s daughter. She does have toys and a high chair in her apartment but who could be the father. He then remembers back to the night when he told her about Connor. How she wanted to tell him something and there was glasses of champagne.  Caitlyn voice brings him out of his thoughts.

“Nice to see you Oliver.” She said

“It was nice to see you too”

Oliver sits down next to felicity and asks

“what’s her name?”

“Emma” she responds.

“She is very beautiful she looks like you. Felicity may I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“How old is Emma?”He asks.

“She is 1 and a half she going to turn to in October , why?”

“Just asking” He didn’t say anything and watched how good she was with her and how she had raised her for a year by herself.

“Felicity?”

“Yes, Oliver what now?”  
“Is Emma my daughter?”


	2. A Queen

Felicity was about to answer his question terrified to give him the answer, when Connor walks into the room he sees that he walked into a serious conversation. He stood still and looks at both of them felicity smiled at him but Oliver gave him the look that could kill. Connor opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“I uh.   I forgot to wash my hands.” He picks up his hands and rushes back to the restroom.

Felicity can’t help but giggle. She gets up and puts Emma down with her toys.  As felicity turns her back to her she looks at Oliver and his eyes are wide and looks in shock.

“fel-icity” he is pointed to Emma.

She turns around and she is standing up talking little steps to the hall, she looks like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time but she could manage. Felicity smiles and sits back down in the couch.

“Yeah I know, she started trying to walk a few months ago but she fell and she got scared so she stopped and a couple of weeks ago Barry was here and was determined to get her back up, he did as you can see.”

Oliver kept looking at her he didn’t say anything for a while. “So the star labs team knows about her.” He says.

“Oliver I’m sorry I left you that day when you told me about Connor, I was just not expecting that I’m happy for you that you have a son and a life, at first it was hard Barry and iris helped me out a lot they housed me for months till I could get on my feet. But you were never out of my life because when Emma was born she was all you. Her eyes were open when I first saw her all I could see what you.”

Oliver got up from the couch and walked towards her. He was hesitant to pick her up. All that he could think of was the same thing he thought when he was going to meet Connor for the first time. Is she going to like me? Is she going to know that she is loved? Connors voice brought him out of his thoughts

“She is going to love you.” He says

Oliver picks her up Emma looks at him at first she was shy and had no expression on her face. Oliver talked to her “hi Emma.” He said Emma smiled at him and touched his face she was curious by his stubble. She rubbed her hand on it and giggled. Oliver couldn’t help it, a chuckle escaped from him. Connor walks pass them and sits next to felicity thinking that Oliver won’t be able to hear him because he is “distracted”

“Can I ask you something?” he said to her

“Yeah of course”

“I’m smart for my age, and I know you are smart also, so what I’m trying to say is do you know that he uhh he is the arrow?”

Felicity looks at him shockingly. Oliver turns around and hands Emma to her. “Well that’s our Q to leave. “He says.

They walk towards the door “wait for me outside and try to keep your mouth shut please.” He says

“Okay, sorry. Bye felicity nice to meet you “he screams.

Oliver looks back at them she is standing up and Emma is playing with her necklace.

“I would love to catch up. Maybe the 3 of us could have dinner tomorrow?”

“Are you sure? Will his mother be okay with it?” she says

“I’ll pick you up around 7” he says smiling at her. He leans forward and grabs Emma from her he gives a kiss on the forehead.  He gives her back and places a kiss on felicity’s forehead as well.

 

It was 7:40 when Oliver knocked on the door. It took felicity a while to open it. Felicity opened the door on the 5th knock she had a red dress on her hair was straighten “you look beautiful” he said without thinking it it just came out.

“Thank you, where is Connor?”She said.

“He stayed with thea”

“Come in. by any chance you didn’t leave him there because of what he said yesterday? Is there something else he would tell me that you were scared to tell me yourself?” she said with a smile.

He couldn’t help but smile at what she said. “So where is Emma? She is late?”

“Well then I can’t fight that she isn’t your daughter because you Mr. Queen are they one that is late, she is already asleep. And I wouldn’t want to wake her because then I’m the one who suffers in the night watching weird children shows that are on Netflix till 4 am. “

“We could stay here and talk if that’s okay with you?” he said

“Talk? Is this really Oliver because the Oliver I know doesn’t talk about anything?” she says as she walks to the kitchen and grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine.

He takes off his jacket and throws it on the couch. Felicity walks to him places the glasses and the wine “ give me a minute” she says and walks down the hall a couple of moments later she comes back and she is changed she has sweats and a white t-shirt. Oliver smiled at her “make yourself at home” she said as she jumps in the couch. He gets up from the couch and leaves the apartment he walks back in a couple of minutes later with a duffle bag and walks down the hall to fine the restroom. When he gets back to felicity he is wearing sweats and the same blue dress shirt. As he sits down felicity almost spits out her wine. “Kind of odd dressing combo don’t you think”  

“I thought I had my shirt but turns out I didn’t and I didn’t want to come in and make you feel uncomfortable because I’ll be shirtless in your home.”

“Oliver, I’ve seen you shirtless plenty of times you’re shirtless all the time. “

Without second thinking it he takes off his shirt, felicity face was just amazed Oliver seen her.” is everything okay? You have that crinkle on your forehead” he said pointing to it.

“ummm yeah, just nothing yeah I’m fine “

“Can I start off by asking you something?” he says

“Ask away”

“Is she a queen?”

“Well she is sure treated like a queen but you are asking if she has your last name, yes she does she is your daughter. But for protection reasons I don’t tell people she is but legally she is Emma Queen. “she says as she takes a sip of wine.

“I know this is very forward and if it bugs you I’m sorry but how are things with you and Connors mom?”

“She passed away 2 years ago. When she told me about Connor she told me because she knew she didn’t have a lot of time left and she didn’t want him to be alone. Connor was 9 and he knew. He knew everything and he was very understanding and strong. Samantha and I didn’t have a relationship I was there for her when she needed help and I promised her that I will take care of Connor. After she passed it was hard for him he didn’t like being alone and for me my life changed in a matter of months. And one day he told me that he felt unsafe that he didn’t have anyone that will protect him. So I decided to tell him who I was.”

Felicity could process all that he had told her she got up and walked a bit.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that all that and with a 9 year old boy,” she said.

“I’m sorry I left you just like that when you needed someone the most.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything; I should have never let you go that easily. You carried a baby and build yourself up. That’s amazing it looks like we both grew as parents. Felicity I don’t want you to continue raising Emma alone I want to be part of her life, we want to protect her. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.” He said he walks towards her he pulls her in for a hug when her head hits his chest they are one the sound of his heart makes her smile and the smell of her hair makes him not want to let go. They continue talking for hours the finished the bottle of wine. She is resting her body on his chest his hands around her. Felicity could hear Emma cry, she grabs her phone to check the time. It is 1am they both walk to her room when felicity turns on the light she is on her feet and hold on to the bars of the crib. Emma sees Oliver and gives him a big smile and starts to jump.

“Looks like I’m not the only fan of you.” felicity says grabbing her.

Oliver has open arms for her “hi baby girl” he says he grabs her from felicity and kisses Emma she wiggles when she feels the hair from his stubble on her skin. Felicity liked how small she

Looked in his arms. Emma looked down to Oliver’s shoulders and chest and touched his scars.

“She is going to be a curious little girl and ask about those scars when she gets older”

“Its fine ill tell her that I didn’t listen to you and she will believe me. “He said.

“Funny, how would you like another scar “she said as she punches him messing around.

Emma was still touching his scars and says “ouch” Oliver has his goofy smile when she said that.

“Yeah baby he has a lot of ouches. “Felicity responds to her as she passes her fingers on the scar he got when they first met.

Emma moves from his scars back to his stubble and starts to move her hands around his face. He didn’t mind it. As she got to his eyes she stopped “Dada”.

Yeah Emma he’s Dada” felicity says.

Emma smiles at him and lays her head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was suppose to be a one shot but i left it with a cliff hanger. i hope you liked this chapter not sure if i will continue writing for this fic. if you guys would like more chapters tell me. thank you for reading :)


	3. family

Oliver wakes up staring at the sealing. Sweat dripping down his face he checks the time its 5 to 6 am he walks out of the room to get a glass of water. He has been having nightmares about Connor being taken from him but this time it was different he had to watch a man in a hood kill felicity. He didn’t know what it meant. He grabbed his shoes from his bag and was heading for a run to clear his head, before he could leave he heard Emma pushing and starting to whine. He walked into her room as he turned the light on he could she her laying sucking on her thumb her hair was standing straight up. He couldn’t help but laugh. Emma saw him walked towards her and sat up with a big smile.

“Hey baby girl?” he said as he picked her up.

He felt that she had a full diaper; he never had to deal with changing diapers with Connor. His first thought was to wake felicity up. It took him a few turns to figure out that changing a diaper shouldn’t be that hard.

“Alright Emma we are going to work together to change your diaper okay, could you help dada with this?”

Emma swarmed and giggled as he put her down on the changing table. He took off the diaper and grabbed a wipe. She didn’t move a muscle as he changed her. He was proud of himself.

“Now the next task is to change you because we are going for a walk. “

He put her down in her crib he goes through her hanged clothes trying to look for something no so dressy. He finds a red hoody he pulls it out to look at it as he does that Emma starts to clap. It didn’t take an expert to know that when a baby claps it means 2 things they are happy and they like it. He changes Emma and puts her some shoes he found. He left a note on the door for felicity. They stopped in the park the sun was peaking behind the trees. He had Emma on his lap. The silence in the park and the wind blowing between the trees calmed him.

About after an hour they walked back to the house. He opened the door to find Barry and felicity drinking coffee in the kitchen. Barry is shocked to see Oliver walking in with Emma, Emma in other hands is overly excited to see him.

“bear.. bear” she says  trying to go to him.

Barry walks to her and grabs her from him. Oliver didn’t like the feeling felicity notice that his mood changed after Emma practically jumped from his hands to Barry’s.

“Hey Emma, how is my favorite girl. “He asks giving her a thumbs up.

Emma tries and gives him a thumbs up back.

“Don’t you think mama wants her good morning kiss?” he walks to felicity and gives her to her.

“Surprised seeing you here Oliver?” he says

“Why didn’t you tell me Barry?”

“Tell you what? That felicity was doing well without you. Oliver you know that I would do anything for you but felicity asked me to keep this from you until she was ready. And if your worry was about her safety at the time you know I will always protect her and I will do anything for them now. Oliver she is strong.im sorry man I really am.”

Oliver doesn’t say anything for a while. Felicity comes over giving Barry a diaper bag.

“Okay she is ready for the day” she says.

Oliver is staring into the floor. Out of nowhere he stands up.

“Alright say bye “Barry says as Emma waves to them.

“Wait before I leave Caitlyn asked if you.. Um you guys would like to go to dinner tonight”

“Yeah  of course .” Felicity answers  

After Barry leaves felicity knows that Oliver is in a stage of regret so she rather not push it by forcing him to talk.

“Felicity I’m sorry  ...”

“No, no Oliver you do not get to feel bad about what happened okay. We made stupid choices okay I mine was leaving you that day. And yours well you let me leave. But its okay you know why because its all okay we are okay. “She says she sits next to him and grabs his hand.

“Yeah but my daughter loves “bear bear” more than she loves me.”

Felicity can’t help but laugh.

Oliver looks at her with a serious face. Felicity looks at him still laughing.

“Oliver she knows you for two days she loves Barry more than she loves me.”

Oliver was going in for a kiss when his phone rings. He grunts he sees who it is

“Yes, what happened” Oliver says his voice is almost arrow like.

“Put me on speaker”

Oliver does as he says.

“Hi felicity, you mind if I get to talk to Oliver for a bit? But I would like you to hear so please sit back down before you get up. “Connor says.

Felicity mouths the word okay.

“thea asked to adopt me.”

“WHAT!!?” Oliver screamed.

“Well she didn’t really ask I kind of implied that if she would adopt me AFTER SHE PICKED ME UP FROM CLASS!  Because my father didn’t come home yesterday!!.  And before you say anything felicity this has nothing to do with you really. “

“Connor.” Oliver says with a straight forward voice.

“Oliver” Connor replies.

I’ll be home as soon as possible, okay?

“Do you still have me on speaker old dad?” he says

“Yes Connor I have you on speaker.”

“Good. Felicity I would like to meet my little sister if that isn’t too much to ask. I would ask Oliver but we know how he is.”  

He hears felicity laugh it makes him smile. “So is that a yes?” Connor asks.

“Yes I would love for you to meet her. “She says.

“Awesome now I told thea and the rest that dad had a dinner plan for the family so I’d be an awesome surprise, no take backs felicity!! I’ll see you later. Oh and dad think about the adoption. “He says holding back his laughter

Oliver throws his phone on the couch and puts his hands to his face. He lays his head back he could feel felicity staring at him.

“You don’t want the team to know you found me and that you have a daughter? Do you?”

His hands leave his face and go straight to hers cupping her face and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss a kiss that he dreamed of giving her for 3 years. Felicity doesn’t push away from it she returns it back to him as they come up for air, all felicity could say is “wow”.

“I love you so much Felicity smoak more than you know. I’ve waited to kiss you again for 3 years. And to answer your question I want the team to know I found you and that they have a niece.” He kisses her again. She smiles at him “I’ve missed you”

“as much as I would love for you to stay here and never let go of you, if you want to keep your son you should go home.” Felicity says pulling him up.

“I’ll pick you up around 5?”

“Um no ill just go with Caitlyn and Barry I forgot that I say yes to dinner with them, I figured we could invite them?”

“Great idea, so I’ll see you in verdant” he says pulling her close “it be like old times” she says

“Better than old times” he kisses her.

                            **_“Hey change in plans, meet me_**

**_Meet me at verdant around 5. “_ **

**_3:37 p.m_ **

 

                      After she sends Barry the text she got in her car and drove to verdant. She arrived around 4 she hoped no one would be there also that they didn’t change the password to the back door.

“Thank god” she whispers as the door unlocks. She walks in and sees Connor placing plates on a plastic party table.

“Hey felicity “he says giving him his back.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I’m that good.” He says turning around.

He sees her and smiles, “you look pretty felicity.” he says.

“Thank you, do you need help in anything?”

“Now that you ask, I failed my English test, would you hack my schools grade system and give me an A, also I’m not that great in math so if you could…..”

“Connor!?” felicity says.

“Im kidding I’m a smart kid, although I don’t understand where I get it from. I would say from my dad but he dropped out from 3 universities, and well my mom well she had a kid with Oliver queen.  Maybe I’m adopted?” he says

She gives him a smile. He returns one back to her.

“I’m sorry about your mom. I’ll tell you one thing you are not adopted “she says. She walks towards him and grabs his hands.

“About my mom it’s okay I believe that everything happens for a reason. I miss her everyday but Oliver makes up for her not being her. But what makes you so sure I’m not really adopted and the son of a smart man or women?”

“Because you are a strong young man, just like your dad and I didn’t know your mom but if she raised you alone for 9 years she was strong and gentle loving person. And you are all that and more. “

Tears leave his eyes. He looks up to felicity hugs her and says “ thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill continue this story until i feel like its complete. hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. new member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to answer the questions you would like to know in the chapters. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Diggle walks down the stairs he is looking down at his phone. ”Hey Connor have you heard..” he stops and he looks as if he seen a ghost. He was shocked and happy that he was staring at her.

“Hi, John.” She says standing still you could tell she was nervous she was doing the thing Oliver does with his fingers when he is mad or wants to put an arrow through someone. Diggle goes to her and gives her a hug he is happy that she is okay. She felt like a little girl wrapped around his huge arms.

“Wait, how wait do you know who this is?” he points to Connor.

“Yes his name is Connor.” She said

“I swept her off her feet, guess she has a thing for blue eyes and a charming smile.” He says

Dig was confused on what was going on.

“I know he is Oliver’s son and he invited me to dinner tonight. Don’t freak out john.”

Connor laughed as he went to the back of the room.

“Does he know you are here?”

She doesn’t say anything but smiles to him. “I’ll answer anything you want but once everyone is here, I’ve missed you so much.” She said going back in for a hug.

                                   About an hour later felicity was more nervous than before, she was walking circles around the foundry all you could hear was her heals against the floor. Moment later she heard the upstairs door open and the back door open at the same time. She could hear thea and Roy coming down the stars. She looks next to her and seen Oliver standing next to the computers. Before reaching the bottom of the stairs Roy rushes to felicity hugging her and spinning her. “BLONDIE!!” he says. She touches the floor again and could see thea in the back, she has a smile and holding back tears, felicity reaches out her hand as if telling her to come. Thea goes to her, Roy moves away and when her head reached her shoulder she let out tears. Felicity knew she was crying.

“It’s not that easy to get rid of me you know.” She doesn’t respond to her, she picks up her head and looks at her. “Felicity smoak if I weren’t so dam happy to see you, I would kick your ass for leaving us like you did.” She said. Oliver goes for a hug. He whispers to her “you look beautiful, where is my other beautiful girl.”

“Barry is bringing her.” she says.

Barry brakes up the hug by flashing in. they are all use to him coming in that way but Connor jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor.  His face is pale and his eyes are wide open.

“What. Barry. You’re the Flash?” still on the floor.

“Oliver looks at Barry.

“I thought he wouldn’t be here, I thought he would know about me.”

Oliver looks at Connor he hasn’t moved a muscle. He walks to him and picks him up

“Why would he know who you are, he knows that you are Barry Allen who works in central city.” Oliver says.

“I thought since he knows about all this “he says moving his hands in circles. “ I thought you would have told him who I am.”

“Not my secret to tell man.”

Connor sits back down. Barry puts the food on the table. He walks to Connor and sits next to him.

“Hey Connor, How are you doing?” Barry says trying to make conversation with him.

He didn’t say anything back to him

“Alright then if you don’t want to talk its fine,  if it helps digs reaction to when he first seem me was worst than you falling out of a chair. “

“When I use to live in central city, “Connor stopped talking. “And when people staring seeing you as more than a red flurry you were my hero, you are the fastest man alive .You are amazing I always wished to be like the flash, no one knew who you are I thought you were just something that was there when someone is in trouble. The flash was like a dream to me. I remembered when I was 6 my mom told me that if she weren’t here to protect me the flash will protect me.  I know she said that just to make me feel better, but I believed her.”

Barry looked at him he tried to talk but had a knot in his throat. “Connor, all these people in this room, your family, loves you and will not let anything happen to you. But your mom was right, The Flash will protect you. Besides you are a central city boy you are top priority, I will be wherever you need me to be.

“One thing well more than one. First, my god I know the flash!!! This is the best thing ever  also don’t tell Oliver I called you my hero because I’m pretty sure he will get mad and give me away. “He said.

Barry smiled at him “you’re smart you know that. And don’t worry I won’t tell him. “

Barry walked to Oliver and felicity. They looked concern “umm what’s wrong?” he says

“Oh you know you came in with food and not with a little human child!” felicity almost screams.

“Yeah, Caitlyn is changing her upstairs. “

“So if you guys don’t mind I would like to ask a question on behave all of us in the table.” Thea says

They go sit down “okay go ahead.” Felicity says

“Why did you leave without telling us?” thea asks.

“I I’m sorry but I can’t answer that “

“Why can’t you?”

Connor knows the reason; he heard them talking the day of the restroom. Nothing said anything they couldn’t say anything or talk about anything if they didn’t have a reason.

“She left because of me. She left because Oliver told her about my mom and me, and she.. “ he stopped talking he didn’t want to say anything about Emma. He wanted her to be the one to say the news about her. “She was scared I believe”

They all looked at him very confused.

“I was scared that Oliver was going to leave me to go with Connor and his mom because that was his family at the moment I didn’t really think about how me leaving would have affected you all, and I’m sorry I left you all with no reason. “

No one said anything after that. They weren’t mad at her for what she did. They were no one to judge her or tell her she was wrong. The door opens and as Caitlyn come out of the dark she is holding Emma.

“Whoa who’s the little girl?” Roy says.

“Umm Caitlyn Barry you guys have something to tell us.” Thea says.

“Mama” Emma says when she looks at felicity.

She walks to get her from Caitlyn. Before felicity says anything Oliver beats her to it.

“This is Emma she is our daughter. “

They don’t have a reaction except Connor he is happy that they know. Emma noticed there was a room full of strangers she seen Barry but that didn’t help she started to cry. Felicity felt that they weren’t happy to know about her. She took Emma upstairs to calm her down Barry and Caitlyn went behind them. Once the door slammed shut Connor got out of his chair

“You guys suck!”

“HEY!!” Oliver yelled.

“NO!!! When you all found out about me you didn’t treat me or give me the feeling that you gave felicity. And don’t say it’s different because it’s not, so I say again you guys suck.” He runs upstairs to go with felicity.

Oliver gets out of his chair wanting to go up with them. He walks away from the table.

“After 3 years you find her and you find out she has a daughter your daughter and you are fine about it. You are okay with the fact that she didn’t call to tell you!” thea says.

“No I am not mad. I have no reason to be mad about it. She didn’t deny that Emma is my daughter what felicity did was not okay but I am okay that she did what she did because she is happy she was happy those 3 years she was alone, do  you know The first day I met Emma she knew who I was. So no I am not mad at felicity and neither should any of you, Felicity was excited for you all to meet her.

Walking up stairs felicity is cradling Emma Barry Caitlyn and Connor on sitting in the stools.  Thea walks next to felicity. “I’m sorry I didn’t seem happy downstairs”

“It’s okay”

“I am happy that I have a niece that I could shop for and spoil her I am happy that you are back.”

“Emma there are people who want to see you. “

Emma is still scared and shy.  She hides her face. Felicity kisses her head. Oliver walks to her and gets her from felicity. He stops in front of Thea and says “This is your aunt Thea. Could we give her a thumbs up?” it takes her a while but she does it

Next’s stops to john “this is Uncle John, make sure he doesn’t crush you with his big arms.” John smiles at her and gives her thumbs up. Emma smiles back at him giving him thumbs up.  He squads down a little so she could see Connor. “This is your brother Connor; he is grounded for a week for what he said down stars.” Right away she gives him thumbs up, Making Oliver laugh. 

“Now this is your uncle Roy. He is with aunt thea , he has a sweater like yours its red.” She claps when she hears the word red.

“And you know Barry and Caitlyn. “

“Bear!” she says giving him a thumbs up.

Oliver places a kiss on her head and says “This is your family”

 

 


	5. future

A few day have passed since felicity went back to considering of being a part of the team again. She had a daughter to take care of and live for. She and Oliver haven’t talked about it much. He just loves to spend time with Emma and felicity as if once her walks through the door his vigilante life disappears for the time being. Connor loves that his dad is happy and he noticed that change but he didn’t like that Oliver wasn’t home as much. When it was just him and Oliver they would have a day where the team would handle the crime and Oliver would take him to watch a movie or just hangout for the day and at night they would have take out and watch baseball or movies. But it’s been a week and it’s like Oliver had forgotten he has a son. That bugged Connor enough to talk to felicity about it. Felicity was at work when her phone rang and didn’t recognize the number she let it go to voicemail. Phone rang again she answered it.   
“hello?” she said.  
“hi felicity its Connor.. haw.. queen” he said he forgets that Oliver prefers that he refers to himself as queen.  
“hi Connor, is something wrong? Can I help you with anything.” She said a bit worried and confused on why he is calling her and how he got her number.  
“No nothing is wrong well not really. I am fine actually I was wondering if you and I could talk about something. “He said   
“Yea sure not a problem would you like to talk over the phone or should I ask Oliver if I could spend the day with you. That wouldn’t be weird right I mean I just met you a few days ago.. Wait that would be a bit weird.” She said she would continue but he cut her off.  
“Felicity,don’t talk to him about this, I come out of school at 2:15 rasia picks me up but I could tell her I’m going to my friends house.”  
“Okay I’ll be there.”   
2:15 rolls around she was a bit nervous Connor was a very smart and up front boy must of gotten it from his mother because Oliver is nothing like that, she thought. She hears a bell ring and children start to run out the front door. Connor appears behind the rushing kids he is calm. Of course he is calm she says to herself. Connor sees her and a smile comes to him he walks to her and gives her a hug. Once felicity feels his hands around her she can’t help but have a big smile.   
“Thank you for that.” She said.   
They start walking they talked about school and how he is doing. They got to a park and sat down when Connor didn’t hesitate to start the conversation.   
“What I am about to tell you, I do not mean it in a way that is bad in any form I want you to know that. When my mom told me that Oliver was my father I didn’t like the idea of it because I thought he was a dead beat that he didn’t want me. I gave him a hard time for a year but he never gave up on me. One day I woke up to get a drink of water and I heard him talking to uncle john about a women name felicity at the time I thought it was the women he left my mom for. I told him the next morning that I heard him talking to uncle john and asked who you were. He then told me that you were the women who changed his life for the better and told me the first time he seen you. And stories of how you saved his life. I am 11 but I knew that because of you he is a great dad and a great man, boss, brother and friend. I wanted to thank you for that because if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here or I wouldn’t have the family I have now.” He said to her not braking eye contact.  
Felicity had no words that would come to mind to answer or even give a comment to him. The only thing she could think of is “who is this kid.” She had tears in her eyes and smiling down at him she hugged him. But said nothing, Connor knew that she wasn’t going to say anything so he helped make the situation les awkward.   
“Do you want to go get some big belly burger. And maybe we could go back to your job and I could nerd out at the fact that you work at palmer technologies”   
They grab a bit and take it to her office once she sits down Connor meets kurtis and they start talking about gadgets and more things felicity understands but doesn’t jump in. with all the talking he forgets to ask his name.   
“I almost forgot to ask who this kid felicity is. Last time I checked you only have a daughter, right?” kurtis says.   
“Umm yeah, this is.. This is..” she says hoping she doesn’t have to be the one to say his name.   
“I am Connor, Connor queen.” He says still the biggest smile on his face.  
“queen as in Oliver queen?” kurtis says shockingly. “WAIT! That means felicity you and Oliver seen each other oh god what.”  
“kurtis can we talk about this later?” she says kind of nervous.  
Its 5 pm, felicity closes her tabs and she sees Connor on his laptop wondering what a 11 year old could be doing then she remembers he is a genius.   
“hey Connor do you mind if we go pick up Emma from day care and I could drop you off to your house unless you are still trying to have thea adopt you.” she says jokingly   
“no of course I don’t mind picking up my little sister sounds fun. And maybe I should do that just to piss Oliver off. Good thinking felicity I knew you would be fun to have around.”   
They pick up Emma and head to Oliver’s flat. She pulls up to the front of the apartments. As Connor clicks off his seatbelt he looks at felicity “ umm are you not going to come in? I’m sure Oliver wouldn’t mind to have your company for the night besides its Thursday and after diner we eat ice cream and watch old movies that they pass on TV” he says. “Come on felicity I’m not asking anymore I’m telling you to get out the car and come on home.”  
Home? That was all she caught of what he said. Walking towards the door he could hear the TV and smell food. He unlocks the door “ I brought a friend “ he said Oliver walks down the stairs and he sees felicity and his face lights up but no one noticed that with the nice shiner he had. “whoa!! Dad what happen to you? is this a situation of you should see the other guy? Is the team going out tonight and you know “he is moving his hands like he is punching someone in the stomach. “ Connor please go and change take Emma with you.” he says. Felicity face said more than she was allowed to say to him in the moment. She was worried and sad and just more reason why she didn’t want to be part of the team again.   
“hey how are you?” Oliver tells her grabbing her hands. Pulling her in for a hug.  
“How I’m I? I should be asking you that with that black eye. What happened Oliver and for the loves of god don’t lie to me or say it’s nothing.” She said.  
“It was.. I went to the grocery store before I came home to pick up some ice cream for Connor when I was heard a women scream in desperation and I sprinted towards the scream and there was a man I don’t know if it was her husband or boyfriend but he had hit her and I knew that I had to do something about it I didn’t want to fight him because I knew I would of done more than hurt him. So I walked towards the lady to help her up from the floor they man came up to me and punched me in the face.” He said.   
Felicity hugged him and went towards the kitchen to get him a ice pack for the black eye raisa was cooking she smiled at her. From the back of felicity she hears little feet trying to run and Connor saying I’m going to get you. She enjoyed that the feeling she had at that moment she loved it and wishes she could hear it every day.   
“Dad i was wondering if I could stay over thea’s for some time, you know since she will be my future parent.”   
“You’re pushing your luck kid. Connor keep it up and I will not let you train with roy or john “   
“ whoa dad it was a joke besides if you should be mad at anyone it should be with felicity she suggested it.” He said laughing as he is sitting on the couch eating ice cream.  
“No.. no okay I just went along with his joke I just didn’t know where to drop him off after our….” She knew she had said to much already just by the look of Connors face.   
“oohhhhh yeah I said a little too much. I think we should leave now. “She walks to get Emma but Oliver stops her and pulls her back.   
“What where you going to say? And felicity you know you’re not a good liar don’t try.”  
“Connor wanted to talk and I picked him up from school and just spend the afternoon in my office kuris might of found out you have a child.”  
“Felicity I’m not a secret to anyone now. “ Connor seems like he is having a good time sitting it’s like he is seeing a reality show.  
“ I have something to say before I go and do homework. We know that felicity doesn’t mind that I am here. You are happy again Oliver. I mean dad sorry. The team knows about Emma our family is complete. So what I’m saying is when is felicity going to move in with us?”


	6. Different people

Weeks passed since Connor asked when felicity will live with them. They didn’t talk about it till tonight it was a long night for felicity she had work and got s call from the daycare telling her that Emma had a fever she had spend hours in the emergency room she had forgotten to call Oliver and tell him about it. Till she got home and had time to breathe. It was 2 am when she put Emma down when she noticed her phone had died. The next morning Emma’s whining woke felicity up she checked the clock it was 6am. Her fever had gone away but still had a wet cough she decided to stay home from work. A Knock on the door surprised her but she then realized only Oliver knocks on her door at this time. She opens it and sees him with a coffee in his hand which made her extremely happy. She sat in the couch while Emma was in her play area. Oliver walks to her and picks her up, 

“ hey my sweet girl.” He says 

she gives him a smile followed with a loud cough and a whin. 

“She’s sick?” He says looking at felicity. He puts her down and sits next to her. 

“ yup what gave it away?” She answered sarcastically. 

“ I’m sorry I’m just tired no I’m exhausted I spend hours in the emergency food last night because she had a 103 fever, she took naps and would wake up every hour for 10 minutes. “ 

“wait she was in the hospital and you didn’t care to call me?” He was upset at that he got up walking towards the door. 

“Oliver I’m sorry I didn’t do it on purpose I simply forgot and my phone died.” 

“You forgot to mention it just how you forget to mention that I had a daughter.” He says angrily 

“ okay that is not fair. You know why I didn’t tell you about her.” 

“Felicity, I don’t know how I could do more than I already am. You are not helping me by not telling me things like oh yeah Emma having a fever or being sick that is had to take her to the hospital I should of been the next person you tell once you find something out about our daughter. Help me out here.” 

“ it’s no time that I don’t want you part of her life it’s just I raised her alone for the beginning of her life I didn’t have to call anyone when she got sick or something happen to her. I am truly sorry” 

“ come live with me come and live with Connor and I, I want her to know that she has me as much as she has you. And I know Connor will like to have you and Emma around.and the team misses you” 

she walks to the kitchen and puts her coffee cup down, grabs a juice box and hands it to Emma. 

“I am not going back to the team. I love them and helping out but I can’t go back. Oliver the reason why I don’t want to move in with you isn’t because I don’t want to start a life with you I love Connor he’s a smart sweet boy but who would I be moving in with, Oliver Queen or the green arrow? I don’t want to put Emma in danger or give someone a reason to hurt you.” 

“ you don’t have to be part of the team. I just need you to be somewhere I know you and Emma are safe. I want to wake up knowing I have you next me and her in the same place. Let me take care of you like you have been taking care of me these past couple of years.” 


End file.
